vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
135410-mouse-look-vs-uh-non-mouse-look
Content ---- ---- I'm still getting used to mouselook and I'm loving it. I'd rather have Alt to unlock the pointer tho. Also: Press-to-Turn? :P Edited October 2, 2015 by Ahkronn | |} ---- ---- I rebound my "Hold To Stop Mouse Looking" to Ctrl-X.... can you guys not for some reason? | |} ---- ---- ---- I didn't even know there was a button for that. Been running around with mouselook in combat and with movement, but not when idle for the last few days... ... although, to be fair, I wasn't exactly able to play for longer than maybe an hour in total, so.. :P | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Mouselook mode rebinds your left and right click to your number 1 and 2 abilities :-) it's beautiful | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- You can set up a Toggle Button for Mouselook, i personally don't use the automatic switch modes. Also i use an Addon to set a key to lock a target, but i can't remember the name right now. | |} ---- Yeah if there is a mouse look there should be the options of keybinding right and left mouse clicks while its in that mode | |} ---- You have to bind the hotkey in more than one column. There is (from memory) a "mouse free" column (the middle one) and a "mouse look" column (the right hand one). You have to bind the toggle in these two columns. I'm not sure why, but it works then. I absolutely love mouselock, and in raids and now find combat far less efficient without it. I had never used mouselock in 10 years of mmo gaming, but WS has changed that. My only gripe is that the game won't let me bind left shift to be the "hold toggle" button. Other than that, the implementation is phenomenal. | |} ---- ---- You are playing an Esper, right? I think Phantasmal Armor is the last targeted "heal spell" in the game. Carbine said they will change every ability sooner or later to be telegraphed. Im playing a Healslinger as Twink, no need for targetting. Feels just like Pew Pew on Mobs, but instead i target Allies. :D | |} ---- Yeah, WS has completely made healing fun. I love it. No more "health bar whack-a-mole"! I do find it easier to turn off all nameplates b y default but still have them appear when damaged. That makes it a lot easier to see who needs a heal in instances. | |} ---- ---- You need to tick all 3 boxes in the options menu and then bind a key for toggling in and out of that mode, I have mine set to capslock. Finding it much better than standard hold down right mouse button to look mode. Although I would like the option to bind the toggle to my right mouse button. | |} ---- ---- My character should look at his target.;) You don't necessarily need to look around, but I prefer to do so, as I said, to see the action from different angles. I simply like that.:) You look around with your eyes in real life as well, not moving your whole body all the time. And I don't like my FOV too high because the view gets distorted (I play on 70-75 I think). I also don't like zooming out too much into bird view either, again, because I like to see the action from close up (relatively). So it's merely a personal preference, I don't have a point, I'm not saying to hell with mouse lock, just replied to OPs question.:) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- my thoughts exactly. | |} ---- ---- No but 2 expacs worth of end game raiding in WoW and 3-4 expacs worth of heroic dungeon spamming. I know enough to prioritize between threats in the background and threats that are right in my face (ie a dangerous boss). Edited October 2, 2015 by wildstarnewbie | |} ---- ---- ---- I wasnt comparing anything you asked me if i raided WS, i said no but i raided in WoW. Maybe what you should have asked me is if i have plans to raid in Wildstar and for that my answer would be no. Maybe i'll do some dungeons, but i've pretty much retired from organized raiding ohh around WOTLK timeframe. Not even sure what you are trying to imply with your two posts. If my ability to stay aware of my surroundings is going to be useful in WS or inadequate due to my past experience. Either way thanks for the heads up "bro" | |} ---- ---- ---- And how did people tank so far in Wildstar? :) Because I did (although only X-89 in raids, but on that fight it's especially good that I can check the edge of the platform behind me), and I'm looking around all the time. Especially as a tank you have to know where the rest of your party/raid is, if you positioned the boss good for them. And you have to move as little as possible, and as predictable as possible. Edited October 2, 2015 by Strayhand | |} ---- ---- Sweet, I'll have to check this out when the game finally lets me back in. Thanks :D If I can get a good setup going that really reduces pain in my hands & wrists I could actually play more mobile classes. Right now I'm playing a medic because they have medium armour, healing and larger telegraphs (i.e less moving around needed). I loved the idea of the spellslinger but they are really mobile and have narrow telegraphs. Edited October 2, 2015 by SileneKitty | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----